A Love Worth Fighting For
by WePaintTheSunsets
Summary: Katniss Everdeen lives in New York when hurricane sandy hits Manhattan. She suffers from severe nightmares and flashbacks that won't go away until she meets sweet and charming Finnick Odair. But you see Finnick then meets Annie; leaving Katniss to learn to get over him. But with the help of meeting a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, she learns to love him even more... AU
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

**Katniss POV**

It's a quiet night tonight. Usually here in Manhattan the night is just as loud as it is in the day time. I've only heard a few cars pass by my house. But then again on the news they said a small tropical storm is on it's way. It's nothing to worry about. We live in a spacious 2 storey, 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house on the outskirts of Manhattan. Our backyard literally backs onto the beach.

I watch as my little duck sleeps silently. She's only 12. She'll turn 13 in a few months. Her birthday this September 18th. My 17th birthday isn't until December 5th though. It's only June 26h.

You could say that our family is quite well off. Dad owns a big mining company called Seam Bay Mining. Whilst mum doesn't have to work because of how much money dad makes, she still likes to keep busy. Mum works as a paramedic for the American Ambulance Service.

I start to drift off as the window lets out an unhealthy creak. This noise is soon followed by the rumbling noises of thunder. Prim starts to stir, so I shake her awake and pull her to my chest because I know how much thunder scares her.

Now that she is alert and is registering what is going on around her she starts gripping onto my shirt like it's a lifeline. The walls start shaking and shuddering. I look through the door into the kitchen to see some plates and glasses falling from their shelf.

I see dad stand up off of the couch in the family and he yells for us to go into the dining room and huddle under the table. I scoop a shaking Prim up in my arms and dash for the table.

In a shaky voice Prim asks "What about mum and dad?"

"Dad's getting mum, don't worry. We'll be fine." I sound like I'm reassuring myself more than Prim. It's started hailing outside and the winds are getting stronger. I lay my little duck down on the floor under the table as I hear dad's footsteps trampling down the hall with a distraught mum trailing behind him.

"KATNISS!" Prim shrieks. "My leg's STUCK!" Prim finishes in a hysterical voice. I look down and see that her leg has been wedged between a fallen over antique bookcase and the floor.

"KATNISS MOVE TO THE MIDDLE OF THE TABLE!" Dad yells over the sounds of precious items and family heirlooms crashing all around us.

"I'M TRYING! PRIMS LEG IS STUCK!" I panic.

I try to pry the bookcase off of her leg but I can't lift it's weight. It weighs at least tonne! I stick my back leg under the bookcase to try and alleviate the pressure that's most likely crushing poor Primmy's leg.

The walls feel as if they are caving in on us, so I flip over and shield Prim's tiny body with my own so my back is exposed to the slowly caving ceiling.

Just then the ceiling gives way and crashes on top of the table causing it to collapse. The floor beneath Prim's leg buckles with the weight of everything leaning on it, as she pulls her leg free. I think the table hits the back of my head as the world becomes fuzzy and I feel dreamy like I want to sleep. I'm still above Prim as I hear muffled cries that sound like mum and dad.

I can see something red drip from my head and onto the floor. I laugh because it looks like food dye that mum uses for when she makes red velvet cakes. I smile a dopey smile before I collapse on top of Prim and the haziness takes over my vision as I drift out of conciousness.

…

I feel like I'm underwater trying desperately to drift to the surface, but every time I get close it looks like I'm another 50 meters below where I was.

After what feels like an eternity underwater I finally come to and start registering sounds. I hear a beeping noise that won't go away no matter how much I will it to. I squint to open my eyes. Even then they still won't open. It's only then that I realise just how much pain I'm in.

My back feels like an inferno was lit there with it still raging on. My muscles are all rigid like I haven't used them for weeks. Which considering that all me bones and joints feel as still as boards, I probably haven't.

The fiery agony on my back doesn't seem to disappear or lessen. The most movement I can manage is to move my pinky finger about a millimetre.

I try to open my eyes again now that I'm more aware of my surroundings and surprisingly manage to squint through my eyelashes.

A harsh, stark white ceiling blinds me. Which is weird because my room has a forest green celing.

Everything comes back to me in a painful wave of memories. The hurricane. Prim's leg. And the table collapsing.

PRIM! That's all that my mind can conjure up at the moment. Shit! The table and my unconcious weight must have crushed her!

With my eyes now wide open and alert I scream for a nurse; which merely sounds like a whisper. Now that my voice is up to shit, I have to find a way to find her and see if she's okay.

I attempt to stand up and get off the bed without screaming out in agony. I swear my back is on fire! I manage to get into a sitting position with only a few small muffles cries and grunts. I full some stupid wire off my finger and it makes the repetitive beeping turn into one continuous beep.

A throng of about 7 nurses come rushing into the room with panicked looks on their faces. Their face turns to a shocked expression as they notice me sitting up and trying to walk. You'd think I was dyeing!

One of the nurses takes a tentative step toward me with a tear in her eye. "My name is Sae" she looks to be in about her mid 60s "Ill be your nurse whilst you recover" Sae says in a gentle and motherly tone

Her voice turns more serious as she speaks "What on earth are you trying to do? Don't move. Let us help you lie back down and then we'll talk about what happened. Okay?" She scolds.

Sae walks over to me and as she tries to touch my shoulder I flinch. "Prim" I rasp in a barely audible voice.

"Who's Prim dear?" Sae asks. By now all of the other nurses have left and gone back to what they were doing.

"My sister" I croak back. My voice. No more like EVERYTHING is in a shit tonne of pain.

"We'll see if she's here after we get you sitting down okay?" I realise that she isn't going to cause any harm to me and if I cooperate she'll find Prim for me. I merely manage a nod in my state. But never-the-less Sae see's it.

After a world of pain, tortured screams and muffled sobs; I am finally back, lying down on the bed.

"Before I take you to see Prim I need to tell you a few things." She cautiously says. "You've been in a coma for 6 and a half weeks." I take in a sharp intake of breath. SIX WEEKS! What if Prim's dead!? What about mum and dad!? So much shit can happen in SIX WEEKS!

Sae notices how distressed I am and talks again. "Don't worry about anything. Relax for the moment and let me explain everything. You suffered major lacerations and 3rd degree burns to your back and 2nd degree burns to your legs and arms. You fractured your neck but that healed whilst in your coma."

I take in a deep breath and labour my breathing. I'm starting to feel light headed. Never-the-less she continues speaking. "My close friend works for the police and he told me that your house had caught fire during the storm and remains suspicious. He believes it was deliberate but everyone else thinks that there was a gas leek and something was cooking on the stove." She informs me.

"Prim" I croak again.

"Okay. I'll go check the reception and see if she's been here or is here." With that she walks off.

I just hope my little duck is okay.


	2. Chapter 2 Prim's POV

Ch 2

**A/N: i'm so sorry for the extremely extremely extremely late update! Hopefully each update should only take a week or two at most! Without further ado, here is the next instalment of 'A Love Worth Fighting For'.**

Note: Flashbacks are in _italics_.

Prim's POV

_All I feel is numbness. In my toes, my heart, everything. I basically just feel resigned. How can a world be so cruel? Everything can be ripped away from you at the drop of a hat. But this awful day has taught me one important life lesson._

_Nothing lasts forever._

_And it's true. Unfortunately nothing does. And most people might say otherwise and claim that love is eternal or some crappy cliche like that, but in the end you'll find that once that person dies, you no longer feel loved by that person._

_Then you start thinking in the dark parts of your mind that, if those people really loved you why did they leave? Why all of a sudden did your everything just get up and leave without a second thought?_

_Well my friends, here is your answer. Life happened._

_As kind as it can be, it can (mind my French) be a fucking bitch and screw you over._

I slowly start breaking out of my morbid thoughts and am brought back to reality by the bitch we call life.

I'm sitting all alone in a private hospital room whilst a deputy is just outside the closed door talking to some lady probably from child services.

Yup. I'm officially an orphan, with no idea where the hell her sister is or if she even survived.

**Present time**

As I sit up on my bed I think of the day the Ludwig's took me in.

_It took two weeks after the incident to be adopted by the Ludwig family. I was surprised to be adopted so quickly because it usually takes about a year before an orphan gets adopted._

_In the back of my mind I knew it was to good to be true. To be out of that depressing orphanage so quickly. And as everybody knows; if it's too good to be true, it probably is._

_When I first met Mr Ludwig I noticed his cruel features. His long hooked nose and his hollowed out cheeks. He was quite a stocky looking man. I was pretty sure that if he wanted to he could snap me in half like a twig. As the car ride to my new home progressed he finally talked. "I have a wife named Claudia and my son Cato. I'm sure that they can't wait to meet you." It was gruff, but none-the-less it was still better than the silence._

_"Thank you. For all of this. For being so kind and opening your home up to me" I replied in a small voice._

_"This wouldn't be the first time."_

_Now that puzzled me. How many kids has he adopted? Do the still live with him or have they grown up and moved on? So to answer my questions I asked "how many kids have you adopted?" innocently._

_Mr Ludwig's voice suddenly took on a sinister tone. "Why little girl must you ask so many questions? I knew adopting another one would just cause trouble. But Claudia insisted."_

_Confused by the sudden change in demeanour I kept my mouth shut, but my mind was asking questions left and right. How could this man even be married? How can somebody love such a cruel man._

_As much as I try to see the good in everyone, there are unfortunately some people who have no good in them. In any other circumstance I would just assume that he's on his man period or something like that, but something about this man just doesn't sit right with me._

_If his wife insisted on adopting, she must be a nice woman right?_

As it turns out that was not the case; not by a long shot. Claudia decided to adopt so that she could basically use me as a free labour personal slave. I'm pretty much just like Cinderella. Without a fairy godmother of course.

It's been 6 and a bit weeks since I've seen my family.

After the hurricane I was taken to the hospital and treated for minor lacerations. My ankle that was squashed by the bookcase was fine but was just a little bit sore.

_As soon as the Hurricane ended, there were ambulances, police officers, firefighters and any other emergency service you can think of, filling the streets helping the wounded and whatnot. By the time they got to our house I was pretty sure that mum and dad were dead. The table had collapsed on top of them and the roof had caved in on top of that as well. So I was pretty sure that they were well past dead. Nothing had sunk in yet. I couldn't believe that they were actually gone. Though I was sure that once it did sink in, I wouldn't be in a very good state of mind._

_As for Katniss; she didn't look to be in the best shape. Not by a long shot. She had passed out on top of me leaving her weight to crush me. Fortunately the side of the table near us didn't collapse any further so I had a little bit of room to move around and lay her down next to me._

_After a few hours of waiting and screaming for help a firefighter eventually came to our rescue. He was amazed that we were still alive (although we weren't sure that Katniss was going to make it. She looked like the very definition of death) and not crushed under the weight of everything. She was rushed to the hospital whilst I was treated at the scene._

_A deputy saw my standing all alone and approached me. He asked me where my family was so I said "My parents are dead and I think my sister is too". He looked taken aback by my bluntness and the predicament I was in._

_"Do you know where your sister is?" He asked in a almost fatherly tone._

_"They took her to some hospital which they didn't bother telling the name of" I replied with sadness clearly etched in my tone._

_He thought for a second before saying anything. "If she's over the age of 18 and is fit to look after you then she can look after you." He said thoughtfully and kindly._

_"Well she's 17 in six months or so?" I replied in a small voice already knowing what he was about to say._

_Unsurprisingly his answer was exactly was I was expecting. "I'm so sorry but I can't release you to her. Do you have any relatives that will take you in?"_

_"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. "Can you please just find out where my sister is and take me there?"_

_He complied and made numerous phone calls to all the local hospitals in Manhattan. All said the same thing. They are all overcrowded and haven't been able to record personal details of each individual patient._

_So with that said the deputy which I now know his name is Parrish, drove me to the nearest hospital and I was given a room to do whatever the hell I wanted to whilst waiting for child services to show up._

And I haven't seen my sister since.

A/N: Please follow, favourite and review! Xx


End file.
